In recent years, purchase transactions conducted over the Internet have grown considerably. Today, millions of people access the Internet to purchase a wide variety of goods and services. For example, many people use the Internet to purchase books, computers, vehicles, clothes, jewelry, furniture, and/or the like. One area of web commerce exhibiting rapid expansion is in the area of food purchase and delivery. Today, many online retailers enable users to conveniently purchase their groceries online.
In an effort to improve user shopping experiences, many online retailers currently provide purchase recommendations to their users. For example, a retailer might recommend that a user purchase a particular desktop computer model that is available from the retailer. While providing recommendations can help users in their purchasing decisions, current recommendation schemes are limited—particularly in the area of food purchase and delivery.